1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video magnifier having an improved easiness in operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-U-5-78077 proposes a portable video magnifier including a display unit with a turning mechanism. The proposed video magnifier comprises a video camera, a rectangular display monitor and a monitor holder for holding the display monitor. The turning mechanism includes a combination of a generally H-shaped notch groove formed in the monitor holder and a pair of pins provided on the display monitor.
However, the pins need to be moved in the notch groove in order that the display monitor may be changed between a longitudinally longwise state and a laterally longwise state. Thus, the above-noted video magnifier is disadvantageous in easiness in the operation. Furthermore, the user needs to turn his or her eyes to a large extent between when the video camera is moved to scan a character string or sentence and when a sentence displayed on the display monitor is read. The above video magnifier is disadvantageous particularly for the weak-sighted and the aged. Additionally, the same drawback as described above arises also when predetermined blanks in a document are filled on the display.